The present invention is directed to dispenser packages for fluent products such as cosmetics and body lotions, and more particularly to a dispenser package and method of manufacture in which the dispensing closure is closely integrated in contour and structure with the package container.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a dispenser package and method of manufacture for fluent products, such as cosmetics and body lotions, which obtain reduced manufacturing and inventory cost by reducing the number and complexity of component parts and/or by improved ease of assembly. Another and related object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser package and method of manufacture having improved visual impact in terms of closely blending the closure structurally and by contour with the design of the package container.
A dispenser package for a fluent product in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a plastic container having an axially extending cylindrical neck, and a closure secured to the open end of the neck. The closure includes a plastic fitment having a dispensing opening and a cylindrical wall received within the container neck. Either the container neck or the fitment wall has a radially opening circumferential channel, while the other has a radially projecting circumferential bead received by snap fir into the channel to secure the fitment to the container neck. A top is movably secured to the fitment or to the neck for selectively opening and closing the dispensing opening. In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the dispensing opening is circular, and the top has an annular wall that forms a plug seal within the dispensing opening when the top is in the closed position. The top in the preferred embodiments of the invention is pivotally secured to the fitment or the container neck, and is flush with the fitment or the axial end of the neck in the closed position to form a visually compact structure.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the bead is disposed on the closure fitment, and has a frustoconical sidewall for cam-centering the fitment within the neck during assembly of the fitment to the container neck. The neck may also include at least one axial channel, and preferably diametrically opposed axial channels, that extend from the circumferential channel to the open end of the neck. The fitment in accordance with this aspect of the invention includes at least one lug, and preferably diametrically opposed lugs, for receipt in the axial channel(s) as the fitment is inserted into the container neck for circumferentially aligning the fitment with respect to the neck. The top may be integrally molded with the fitment and secured to the fitment by an integral hinge, or may be formed separately from the fitment with spherical lugs that are received within spherical pockets on the container neck or the fitment. In different embodiments of the invention, the fitment may have a radial ledge that overlies a planar edge of the neck, or the fitment may be telescopically entirely received within the container neck so that the top is flush with the axial edge of the container neck in the closed position of the top.